


Scared for your life

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Instead of Susan coming to tell Will that Emma died she tells him that Frankie was in a car accident. How will Will react?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic so I hope it isn't to bad

*Knock knock*

"Nows really not the time I have a plane to catch" Will thought to himself as he answered the door.

He never expected to see the destressed look on his friends face when he opened the door.

"Susz what's wrong" Will asked 

"Will, it's Frankie" Susan said

"What happened? Is she alright? Where is she?" Will said in a panic

"She's at NYC memorial hospital she was in a car accident it's pretty bad I've been trying to call you all morning why haven't you answered" Susan said"

You know what nevermind it doesn't matter we need to go" she said

Will couldn't think of anything but the image of Frankie in a hospital bed unconscious with bruises all over her the entire way to the hospital

"Will sweetie we're here" Susan said  "Will" she said a little louder

"Huh" Will said with the image still burned in his brain

"I said we're here" she repeated

It was the longest five minutes of his life walking from the car to the front desk.

"We're here for Frankie I mean Francesca Trowbridge" Susan said to the women sitting behind the desk

"Just a moment" the women replied while looking at the computer "it looks like she was in the ICU but that's as much as i can tell you im only allowed to give out information to family members I'm sorry" she said

"We ARE her family" Will said adamantly

"They're taking her down to surgery right now" the lady said

"What kind of surgery? Will she be okay?" Susan asked

"She broke a few of her ribs in the crash which caused her lungs to collapse and shes lost a lot of blood she was unconscious and unresponsive on the way here and she flatlined when she arrived and we had to revive her she's in surgery to fix the damage to her lungs its usually a 4 hour surgery unless there are complications but they just took her back a few minutes ago so it will be awhile but you're welcome to wait in the waiting room" the women told them 

"Thank you" said Susan replied to the woman

"come on let's go sit over there" she said while she walked to the seats with Will following behind her

"Have you talked to the others?" Will asked 

"Yes they're on their way" Susan said just as it came out of her mouth the others arrived

"Any news yet?" Jai asked as soon as he reached them

"She's in surgery right now... Both of her lungs collapsed  she flatlined and they had to revive her" Will said in a flat tone. 

(To be continued)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long the flight to see Emma would take but let's pretend it's only four and a half hours :) oh and Tina isnt working for ollerman on here...

Will's POV

Waiting was torture It seemed as if the minutes were taking hours to tick by like everything was in slow motion

No one spoke a word after he told the rest what was happening to Frankie

He couldn't stop pacing the floor silently praying that she's gonna be okay 

They said it was only supposed to be a four hour surgery it's been five with no news

He's never been more scared in life then he was in this moment

He couldn't lose her

she's his best friend

His partner

They're supposed to save the world together

He hates that he never got to tell her how he really feels about her

How he wants her to be the girl that he gets ice cream with

And how he wants her to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up in the morning and the last thing at night

How he wants to marry her and have beautiful babies that look just like her cause she's the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on

How he wants to grow old with her sitting in a rocking chair watching their grandchildren play in the front yard as sounds of laughter fills the air

He wants to tell her she's the love of his life and that's never gonna change

But he can't tell her that because she's laying in a hospital bed unconscious with doctors cutting into her

The sound of the phone ringing is what brought him out of his thoughts

He didn't even look at who was calling when he answered

"Hello" he said without any emotion in his voice

"Will where are you? I was getting worried your flight  landed 30 minutes ago and I haven't been able to find you" Emma said in her British accent

"I feel awful I forgot to call you to tell you but I'm not coming Frankie was in a car accident this morning it's really bad and I can't leave her"

"I'm so sorry Emma" he said

"It's okay Will I knew you had feelings for her the moment I met both of you I shouldn't have gotten in the way of that" Emma said

"What" he questioned not expecting Emma to reply that way

"Look I know you're too nice of a guy to dumped someone over the phone so I'm just letting you know you don't have to I'm stepping back like I should've done in the beginning" Emma told him

"Emma" he started to protest but was interrupted

"No Will it's okay really but will you promise me something before we part ways?" Emma asked

"Yes of course anything" He said

"Promise me that you'll tell Frankie how you feel about her if given the chance to" Emma said

"I promise! I'm so sorry Emma I never meant to hurt you I swear" he said softly

"I know you didn't" "goodbye Will I wish you all the happiness in the world and I really hope Frankies okay" Emma told him

"Thank you! Goodbye Emma" he said while staring at the ground as the phone disconnected 

Looking up at the sound of the doors opening and the doctors coming out to tell them Frankies fate (had to throw that in there ;) )

"How is she?" Susan said to the doctor

"She maid it through surgery but she coded a couple of times she's stabble for now we're gonna keep an eye on her to make sure she stays that way she's in the ICU at the moment" the doctor answered

"Can we see her?" I asked him

"Yes but only one at a time and I must worn you though she's in pretty bad shape but she should be able to hear you if you talk to her" the doctor told them

"Okay thank you doctor! what room is she in?" Jai asked

"317 now if you will all excuse me I must be getting back to work" the doctor responded

"So who's gonna go first" Standish said

"Will do you want to?" Jai asked

"No if y'all don't mind I think I want to go last Im probably gonna be in there a while when I see her" he told Jai

One by one they all took turns going in to see her until it was finally Will's turn

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie's POV

I've came close to death many times in my life

It's kinda hard not to when your in the line of work that I'm in

But I don't think I've ever been this close

This seemed so final 

It felt like the world was in slow motion but happening so fast all in the same time

I never really believed it when people say that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die

Not until this moment anyways

Not until all I could think about were all the memories Will and I shared together

The first time I ever seen him in that russian bar

Kidnapping and locking him in a trunk

Him asking me to trust him as he cut the bullet of my side

Being stuck in the bank safe he even put himself around me to shield me from the explosion

Kissing him for the first time

Telling him I couldn't be the girl he got ice cream with while regretting it as soon as I said it

Having to watch him be with Emma

Our talk about trust and being hypothetically married

Trusting people has never came easily to me but the more you get to know Will the harder it became not to trust him

All it really takes is one look into his beautiful green eyes and you just know that you're safe with him

Him giving me the bullet nacklace

It was the best gift anyone has ever given me I never take it off 

All the laughing on couch drinking wine while watching movies 

He slowly over time became my best friend 

Somehow he managed to steal my heart without me even noticing or maybe I did notice and I just didn't want to admit it

It's too bad I'm never gonna get to tell him that I love him

That was the last thought I had before I was hit by the truck that came out of nowhere and everything around me went dark...

* * *

Will's POV

the doctor said she was in pretty bad shape

He never imaged it was gonna be this bad though

She's hooked up to so many different wires you can't even tell what's connected to what

She has bruises covering her body and her torso is wrapped in bandages to help heal her broken ribs

And she's has just the tiniest cut on her the left side of her forehead that's probably gonna leave a scar

But even with all that she still manages to be the most beautiful women in the world

He walked over to her bedside and sat in the chair bedside her grabbing her hand in the process

"You really scared me Frank's!! I hope you know that you're not allowed to die I need you here I can't save the world without you" he told her 

"You have to wake up there's something really important that I have to tell you so please wake up Frankie" he said as he started to cry laying his head down on their joined hands

A few minutes later he felt her squeeze his hand looking up to look at her face he seen her eyes start to flutter open

"Will" she said a little breathlessly

"Hey I'm so glad you're awake! How are you feeling?" He asked her

"Like I've been hit by a car" she tried to joke

"Yeah well getting hit by a car can do that too a person" he joked back

"My head hurts a little" she said

"I'll go get your doctor, see if he can give you anything to help for the pain" he told her while standing up

"Will wait" she called out

"Yeah?" He responded

"What's the important thing you have to tell me?" She asked him

"So you heard all that?" He questioned

"No I have psychic powers that tell me when someone has something to tell me" she said sarcastically to him

"Wow even when laying in a hospital bed after getting hit by a car you still manage to be sarcastic" he said grinning cheekily

"What can I say it's my gift" she said with a and small smile and a wink

"But seriously Will what is it" she asked

"I'll tell you when you get out here right now all I want you to worry about it getting better okay" he told her

"Now I'll be right back I'm gonna go get the doctor" he said while walking out the door

And this time she didn't try to stop him

They'll have plenty of opportunity to talk to each other in the future they both thought at the same time with smiles on both their faces


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter I hope you all enjoy comment and let me know what you think :)

Will's POV

As soon as I walked out of the door I bumped into someone luckily for me it just so happened to be Frankies doctor because the quicker I found him the quicker I could get back to her

"Hi sorry I was actually coming to find you she's awake she said her heads hurting I was wondering if you could give her anything too soothe the pain?" I asked the doctor in front of me

"Wonderful I didn't expect her to wake so soon after surgery whatever you said to her must have really worked". "I will have a nurse bring some meds for the pain and switch her to a private room where more than one of you can be with her" the doctor said

"Thank you" I said 

Instead of heading back to Frankies room right away like I wanted to

I headed down to the waiting room to tell the rest of the team what's going on it didn't take long to reach his destination 

"She's awake" I told them with a big smile spread acrossed my face "they're going to move her into a more private room so we can all be in there together but her heads hurting so maybe try not to be so loud okay" I said

"That's great!" Ray said "the part about her waking up... not about her head hurting that parts not so great" he rambled on

"Ray honey we get it" Susan said putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him for talking any farther

"Now how soon can we all go see her" she asked me

"I'm not sure I'll call and tell you when they move her, I'm gonna go and sit with her until then... see if she needs anything" I told them walking away I didn't even wait for them to reply as I was so eager to get back to Frankie

* * *

"Knock knock it's me" I said through the door as I opened it before she even had time to say come in

"What if I didn't want you to come in here" she teased me 

"Well I can always leave" I said teasingly

"Please do" she said in joking tone both of them knowing she didn't really want him leaving

After their playful banter stopped a nurse stepped into the room 

* * *

 

Frankie's POV

"Hi I'm nurse Olivia I heard your heads hurting you a bit can you tell me on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad? One being not hurting at all and ten being excruciatingly painful?" The nurse asked me

"Maybe a four" I told her even though I new it hurt way worse than a four

"Frankie" Will said in a tone that a parent would use on a child whos been caught doing something they shouldn't be doing sensing I was putting in a brave front

"Okay fine it's a seven" I told the nurse while turning to look at Will with a hard look in my eyes

"Are you happy now?" I asked Will

"No I'm never happy when you're in pain" my eyes softening as I stared into his eyes as he said it

"Okay well I'm here to give you some meds to help with the pain they'll usually put you to sleep within the first few minutes as they start working" the nurse told me as she was fixing to put the meds into the IV

"Wait" I said to nurse "can you give us a few minutes before you give me that? I have something to say before I go to sleep" I told her

"Of course I'll be right outside just send him out to get me when you're ready"the nurse said while nodding her head towards Will as she stepped out of the room

"Whats so important you can't wait and tell me later? I don't won't you being in pain" he said with worry in his voice

"I'm fine Will I promise, I've been hurt way worse than with just a headache before" I told him

"But still you can just tell me later so you don't have to have a headache right now" he replied

"No I have to say this right now before I lose the nerve to ever say it" I said a little louder than I had to 

"Say what?" He said curiously

"I love you Will and I know I probably shouldn't even be telling you this because you're with Emma and she's great and she's beautiful and she doesn't keep her feelings closed off but all I could think about right before I crashed was memories of us and how I pushed you away and because of that I was never gonna get to tell you how I really felt and that was the worse feeling in the world because I want you to know how I feel and how sorry I am for keeping you at arm's length all the time because I love you so much" I told him as tears started to pour down my cheeks turning to face away from him after my little speach trying to brace myself for to hurt of rejection that I was sure was to follow

It didn't take long for him to react and turn my face towards his and plant his lips softly against mine running his hand down my cheek wiping away my tears as he pulled back to look into my eyes 

"I love you too Frankie so much I have since the moment I laid eyes on you for the first time in that little red dress you wore to the bar in Russia... And I'm not with Emma anymore we broke up because we both knew I had feeling for you that were never gonna go away... That never will go away I want to spend the rest of my life saving the world with you that was the important thing I had to tell you I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you that all morning without freaking you out I didn't want to push you cause I know how hard it is for you when it comes to feelings but I promise you if you give this a chance I'll go as slow or as fast as you want and I'll do everything in my power to make you as happy as you make me" he told her with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes

"Oh Will nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my like saving the world with you" I said pulling him back in for a kiss

"I'm gonna go get the nurse" he said as the kiss ended

"But" I started to protest

"Shhhh we have the rest of our lives to spend together and right now you need rest" he said kissing my forehead and then going to get the nurse

After the nurse gave me the meds 

I whispered "I love you" to Will as sleep tried to pull me under 

"I love you too" was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep with Will in the chair beside me holding my hand

(Finished)

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but not a chapter

Thinking of writing a epi of them based a few years in the future :) just comment and let me know if y'all are interested in reading that :)

 


	6. Chapter 6

Will's POV

(Exactly 2 YEARS LATER)

I've never been more nervous in my life

Will she say yes?

Will she say no?

Will she like the ring?

So many questions spinning around my head as I wait for her to get home

Susan was helping me out by keeping Frankie out of the house for a little while so that I could set up everything

The only thing lightening up the room is the candles I have placed all over the room

The music turned down low

The wine glasses placed on the table

The smell of lasagna filling the place

(Beep)

From: Susan

To:Will

_just dropped Frankie off she's on her way up good luck :)_

To: Susan

From: Will

_thank you :)_

 

I quickly typed out and hit send sitting my phone back on the counter top

Blowing out a breath I ran my hand nervously through my hair as I heard the door open

"Will I'm home" Frankie said walking into the room taking her jacket off and hanging it up in the coat closet not paying any attention

"What's all this?" She asked as she looked around and noticed all the candles and the slow music playing through the speakers

"Well today is exactly two years since we told each other I love you and I thought that caused for celebrating" I said walking up to her and kissing her softly 

"It certainly does" she told him pulling him back in for another kiss making it last longer than the previous one

Pulling back breaking the kiss I told her "come have some wine and relax" wrapping my arms around her waist I lead her to the table and helped her sit down

Grabbing the wine bottle I poured her and myself a glass and handed her one

"Thank you, something smells good" she said grabbing the wine glass and taking a sip

"That would be lasagna" I said 

"Mhm my favorite wine and favorite food... Someone planning on getting lucky tonight" she said in a flirty tone

"You have no idea how lucky I plan on getting tonight" I said with a wink turning to walk into the kitchen to get them each a plate of lasagna 

After walking back into the room sitting the plates on the table I finally sat down

"How did your day go with Susan?" I asked her

"It was fun but I have to admit I would've much rather of been here with you" she said running her fingers across my hand with the hand she wasn't eating with

"Well as much as I wouldve loved to spend the day with you I needed her to get you out of here for a little while to set all this up" I said "because I have something important to talk to you about" I tell her nervously

"Okay what is it?" She said with a smile after he didn't reply for a while she said "Will you're kinda scaring me what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong baby I'm just trying to find the right words to say" I said standing up my chair and getting down on one knee in front of her

"Frankie I never really knew what love was until I met you you've made me happier then I ever thought possible and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me I want to wake up next to you ever morning and go to sleep with you ever night and I know that not everything is perfect all the time so I want to fight with you and make up and I want to make love to you ever chance I get and I want to make babies with you and grow old with you sitting on our front porch watching our grandchildren play in the front yard so what do you say will you make me the luckiest man in the world and say you'll marry me?" I said opening the ring box

"Oh Will of course I'll marry you nothing would make me happier" she said with tears in her eyes 

Sliding the ring on to her finger I picked her and spun her around listening to the beautiful sound of her giggle

"So what's that about you wanting to make love to me every chance you get?" She said with a teasing kiss

Pulling her back into the kiss I carried her to the bedroom and kicked the door closed behind us the rest of the would forgotten

* * *

Frankie's POV

(3 YEARS AFTER THE 2 YEARS 5 YEARS IN TOTAL)

The box said three minutes 

Three minutes of pacing the bathroom floor 

Three minutes of waiting for the results

Three minutes until I find out if my and Will's lives are forever changed

Pregnant or not pregnant 

Baby or no baby 

The alarm on her phone brought her out of her thoughts 

This is it... picking up the pregnancy test turning it over she looks at the results and starting crying happy tears

Pregnant 

Placing her hand on her stomach where her baby was growing inside of her

Wow we actually made a baby she thought to herself

Walking out of the bathroom and into bedroom she looked at her husband sleeping peacefully on the bed and smiled

They were gonna have a baby

They created a little human together

Walking to the side of the bed he was on she climbed on top of him kissing him softly to wake him up 

Waking up to the sight of his beautiful wife straddling his waist he smiled up at her saying "well isn't this a nice wake up call" giving her thigh a gentle squeeze

"Guess what" I said excitedly

"You finally learned how to cook pancakes without burning them?" He said teasingly

"Nope it's better than that" I said while hitting his chest for making fun of my inability to cook pancakes

"What could possibly be better than that" he said joking with a laugh

"I'm pregnant" I said softly

"What" he whispered breathlessly

"I said I'm pregnant" I told him a little louder

"We gonna have a baby?!" He asked with the biggest smile I've ever seen lightening up his face

"Yeah we're gonna have a baby!" I said happily

"I love you so much!!" He said pulling me down the rest of the way on top of him hugging me tightly but also gently enough not to hurt me

"I love you too" I said giving him a long kiss

I've never been happier than I am in this moment and it's all thanks to Will I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him and our baby and however many  children we may have in the future

(Finished)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed this story and their future :) thanks so much for reading... Lots of love :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so sort I'll try for a longer chapter next time :)


End file.
